


Not Okay

by freckledandspectacled



Series: Prompt List #1 [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drinking to Cope, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, M/M, Mother Hen Lee, Sloppy Makeouts, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/pseuds/freckledandspectacled
Summary: 15. “Stop pretending you’re okay, cause I know you’re not.”





	Not Okay

Edward wraps another performance as the Penguin, bowing deeply as the audience boos him. One deep bow and a quick change under the cover of darkness later, he’s back in a sparkling green suit, bowler tipped forward on his head. Boos yield to cheers and he smiles so widely his cheeks hurt, gesturing to Grundy in acknowledgement and for more applause. They both exit the ring while the crowd is roaring; it was never a good idea to let the spark die down before you left. Edward can swear he feels someone pinch his ass on the way through the crowd, but that’s not really a concern right now. What matters is getting to the bar, where someone will inevitably pay for his drinks and pay attention to him. 

He’s three grasshoppers in, and the blonde guy who’s bought the last one is already looking more attractive than he had when he introduced himself. He leans into Edward’s space and whispers something about ‘more private’, which is fine by Edward, since his glass is newly emptied. They don’t leave the club, getting preoccupied in a hallway, where the blonde starts to unbutton his shirt and kisses his neck. 

“Ed,” a stern voice says, interrupting their moment. “I need to talk to you.”

“I’m busy,” Edward slurs, sloppily kissing the blonde on the mouth to demonstrate precisely what he’s busy _with._ She can wait until _after_ Edward is done.

“I don’t care,” Lee says, heels clicking down the hall as she advances. She grips the blonde’s shoulder, pulling him off Edward. “Get lost.”

“What’s your problem? He’s having a good time—” Lee punches him, _hard_ , grabbing Edward’s bicep and dragging him away without pausing to see how the blonde was affected. 

“You need to stop doing this,” Lee says, dragging Edward into the room dedicated to patching up fighters. “Are you even being safe?”

“Yes, mom,” Edward says, rolling his eyes. “I’m just enjoying my fifteen minutes of fame here.” Lee sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. 

“Look, I’m all for liberation and having sexual autonomy, so I’m not shaming you here, alright? I just think you need to consider that your habits are becoming very risky,” Lee says, crossing her arms. Edward hiccups in response, and she sighs again.

“Did you even know there he was taking you?” Lee asks, disappointment in every syllable.

“Nope,” Edward replies, finding enough articulation through his drunkenness to pop the ‘p’. 

“Edward,” Lee says seriously. “This is probably a better conversation for when you’re sober, but I’m going to level with you. Stop pretending you’re okay, because I know you’re not. This behavior isn’t okay, it’s _concerning_.”

“There’s nothing wrong with my behavior,” Edward says, crossing his arms defensively. “You’re just jealous ‘cause you’re having a dry spell.” Lee has had enough. She slaps him across the face. Maybe that will sober him up enough to realize how monumentally _stupid_ he’s being. At least Edward has a brain-to-mouth filter when he isn’t intoxicated.

“Ow,” Edward whines, cupping his cheek. 

“You need to face the facts!” Lee snaps. “You’re not going to get over Oswald by sleeping with every guy in this club.”

“I _am_ over him!” Edward snaps. “I am _so_ over him!”

“Distracting yourself with sex and alcohol is not what most people would qualify as being ‘over’ someone,” Lee points out. Edward is infuriated, mostly because she’s _right_.

“Well I—” Edward begins, finding himself at a loss for words. He’s _pathetic_ , isn’t he? Tears spring forth and he can do nothing to stop them, a helpful part of his brain cheerfully chiming in that alcohol is a _depressant_ , after all. “I don’t know what else to _do_.”

Startled by his own confession, Edward buries his face in his hands and sobs. What is _wrong_ with him? He jumps at a touch to his back, then relaxes into it; Lee is rubbing gentle circles there with one hand.

“We’ll figure it out, okay? In the meantime, dial it back on the boys and the booze, alright?”

Edward nods, laughing a little at the absurdity of the situation. “Doctor’s orders?”

“Doctor’s orders.”

“Less boys and booze, _check_.”


End file.
